La Boda
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: Ante una boda muy especial, dos madres observan atentamente cada detalle de la ceremonia y la fiesta ¿Qué ocurre dentro de las mentes de Renée y Esme ese día?


**Avisos previos:**

*****Los personajes y la trama de la saga _**Crepúsculo**_ pertenecen a la autoría de Stephenie Meyer.

**Resumen:** Ante una boda muy especial, dos madres observan atentamente cada detalle de la ceremonia y la fiesta ¿Qué ocurre dentro de las mentes de Renée y Esme ese día?

**La Boda**

**TPOV.**

**Jacksonville, Florida.**

12 de agosto. Solo una noche las separaba de uno de los días más felices de sus vidas. Sus hijos estaban a puertas del altar y ambas madres no podían estar más dichosas. Solo esperaban que ellos siguieran siendo tan felices como ya lo eran juntos.

A Renée, esa llamada no la había sorprendido para nada. Ya se veía venir una noticia como esa. Lo único que si le sorprendía era que Bella le hubiese dicho que el compromiso se había hecho oficial dos meses antes. Renée pensaba que todo ya estaba planeado desde aquel día en que Bella y Edward la habían visitado en medio de un fin de semana antes de la graduación.

Le sorprendía, además, que Bella temiera de su reacción. Renée estaba más que feliz que su niña estuviera comprometida con un joven tan educado y amable como Edward, quien se veía que estaba muy enamorado de su hija. Eso la llevo a meterse de lleno en los preparativos de la boda. Además, Esme, la madre de Edward, era una mujer adorable y habían congeniado de inmediato apenas y hablaron por teléfono.

Esa noche, después de que colgara el teléfono tras hablar con Esme, Phil llego a casa después de haber ido por los pasajes del avión que los llevaría hasta Seattle, donde los recogería Jasper, uno de los hermanos de Edward. Empacó su ropa y el traje para la ceremonia junto con sus zapatos y sus artículos personales y su cartera con sus documentos. Al tener todo listo, partieron al aeropuerto.

El viaje se le hizo corto, no sabía si era porque había dormido o si era por la ansiedad que le producía el querer llegar con su hija. Phil re rió de ella y le recordó que era decisión de Bella el casarse y que ella no podía oponerse. Al oírlo, se carcajeo y eso le permitió relajarse un poco y gozar del día que había llegado.

**Forks, Washington.**

Por fin, el gran día había llegado. Esme estaba en la cocina junto a Rosalie revisando que la comida estuviera bien preparada y presentable. Como ellas no comían, Seth se había propuesto para ser el catador. Si bien a Rosalie no le había agradado mucho el verlo a él ahí, era bueno saber que la comida estaba tan buena como se veía.

Al terminar el banquete de la recepción, Seth se retiró y dijo que volvería en la tarde junto a su madre y Billy. Esme sintió llegar el auto de Alice y supo que Bella venía con ella por las quejas que emitía por el hecho de que Alice le había tapado la vista al entrar a la casa. Rosalie fue al jardín a ayudar a Emmett y Jasper a colocar las guirnaldas y las sillas en su lugar, mientras que Alice se ocupaba de preparar a la _novia_. Al pensar en ella, recordó que Renée ya debía estar llegando a su hotel y le recordó a Jasper que debía recogerla a ella y a Phil en Seattle. En ese momento, cuando ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, vio a Rosalie subir para ayudar a Alice y así Bella ya estaría lista para la ceremonia.

**Seattle. **

Tanto Renée como Phil ya estaban arreglados para la ceremonia. Esto tenia a Renée casi saltando por la alegría, mientras que Phil trataba de mantenerla quieta mientras esperaban a Jasper en el lobby del hotel. Al llegar este, no tardaron en ir al auto y partir rumbo a Forks. El camino, al contrario que el de Florida a Seattle, se le hizo más eterno. Jasper pareció notarlo y entablo una amena conversación a puertas de la boda, asegurándole que Edward cuidaría a Bella más que a su vida y que toda la familia estaba feliz por eso. Tales palabras relajaron el espíritu inquieto de madre de Renée y se entretuvo mirando el verde paisaje del camino que los llevaba a Forks.

**Jardín de la Casa Cullen.**

Apenas llegaron, Esme mando a sus hijos a acomodar las cosas restantes para que el ambiente fuera perfecto para la tarde. El último detalle, las guirnaldas de flores en el altar, fueron colocadas por el ansioso _novio._ Esme sonrió al ver la concentración y la paciencia en el rostro de Edward al realizar la última decoración del lugar que presenciaría su unión con su amada Bella. Al terminar, Esme lo envió a arreglarse.

En ese momento, Jasper entró con Renée y Phil. Ambas madres se abrazaron en señal de amistad, cariño y apoyo. Esme sabía lo nerviosa que se sentía Renée ante la boda, pero sabía también el cariño que esta le había tomado a Edward por cuanto amaba a su hija.

Renée subió a ver a su hija y quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver lo hermosa que se veía en aquel elegante vestido blanco y su hermoso peinado. Ella y Charlie le entregaron las peinetas para complementar su atuendo y ella bajó, pues Charlie sería el encargado de escoltarla al altar.

**Renée POV.**

El tiempo parece estar jugando conmigo y riéndose a mi costa, ¿Por qué no bajan? ¿Qué pasa ahí arriba que no aparecen? La gente ya se ha reunido y todos están impacientes que mi Bella baje para que la ceremonia de inicio. La familia de Edward se ha reunido en el frente de la gente y ha tomado posición. Únicamente el Doctor Cullen permanece de pie junto a Edward. No es extraño que el padre del novio sea el escogido para padrino. Ambos lucen muy elegantes. La decoración ha sido delicadamente colocada en su lugar y las flores le dan un dulce aroma al ambiente, brindándole una atmósfera de felicidad que parece eterna. Aun así ¿Por qué no bajan?

-Tranquila, Renée. No se va a arrepentir a último minuto – Me dijo Phil, soltando una risita.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Supongo que son los sentimientos de madre los que me ponen ansiosa – Dije, riendo.

-Te entiendo, es tu única hija – Sonrió – Ya verás que todo sale bien.

-Sí, está todo bien – Accedí, para luego mirar alrededor – El jardín luce hermoso ¿no crees?

-Bastante lindo, se ve que se esmeraron en todo esto.

-Sí… Ah, mira. Ahí viene Alice, ha llegado la hora.

**Esme POV – Minutos antes, habitación de Edward –**

-Edward –Pregunté, mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¿Se puede?

-Sí, pasa – Respondió, abriéndome la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo? – Pregunté, entrando en su cuarto.

-No, mamá, estoy listo – Dijo sonriendo, omitiendo el detalle de que no tenía la corbata puesta.

- ¿Seguro que estás listo? –Pregunté, a lo que él asintió – Si estás listo ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu corbata? – Dije, riéndome.

- Eh… Creí que ya la tenía puesta – Musitó, mirando su cuello con confusión.

-Tranquilo. Yo te ayudo. – Dije, acomodándola en su cuello y alistándola. – Listo.

-Gracias – Rió suavemente.

-¿Nervioso?

-Algo, casi nada.

-¿Casi? No tengas miedo, hijo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, ma. – Me sonrió mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de la chaqueta de su traje – ¿Bajamos?

-Vamos.

****Ceremonia de Boda****

**Renée POV.**

La ceremonia ha transcurrido de manera mágica, tanto que no he notado que ya han llegado al momento clave de ésta. El señor Weber, padre de una de las amigas de Bella ha hecho la pregunta clave antes de que haya podido darme cuenta.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

-_Sí, quiero._- Bella ha respondido suavemente, conteniendo las lágrimas producidas por la emoción.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

-_Sí, quiero._- la voz de Edward se ha escuchado un poco más fuerte y clara que la de ella, demostrando su seguridad en su decisión.

**Esme POV.**

La familia entera ha guardado silencio ante la ceremonia, demostrando el respeto y la felicidad que siente ante este momento tan importante para la vida de Edward. Después de haber estado solo por más de un siglo y haber sufrido fuertes pruebas para ser feliz, ha llegado el momento en el que unirá su vida con la mujer que Dios ha puesto en su camino para que sea su compañera eterna. Las palabras que lo permitirán están a punto de ser pronunciadas.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

-_Sí, quiero_- musitó, emocionada y segura

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel tanto como duren vuestras vidas?

-_Sí, quiero_- la voz de Edward sonó claramente eufórica por la felicidad que sentía.

**Recepción.**

**Renée POV.**

La recepción, plan de Alice, nos ha traído a enfrentar el momento más duro de la fiesta: la despedida y la sensación de pérdida con respecto a Bella. Ella ya no será más mi pequeña, ya está casada y su vida ya parece pertenecer a Edward desde que se conocieron y, al parecer, la vida de él también le pertenece a ella, lo cual me asegura que serán felices.

Ella ya está lista para partir a su luna de miel, lo cual ha marcado la separación de manera definitiva. _Buena suerte, hija. Que seas muy feliz, _deseé mentalmente al ver partir el coche.

**Esme POV.**

Observar a Edward y Bella bailando me ha hecho sonreír una vez más. Solo queda esperar para que Bella sea _una más_ de la familia y que puedan ser felices juntos. _Los amo, sean felices._

_**FIN**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo he gozado escribiéndolo. Los invito a revisar mis otras historias y a que me den su opinión. Si les gusta, me harán muy feliz; si no… espero que me ayuden a crecer como autora. ¡Saludos!**_

_**XelTwilight4ever34. **_


End file.
